


Possession of the Throne

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: 10 Sentences, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly





	Possession of the Throne

**Dismissed:**  “You’re getting dangerously close to a restraining order, Sam, carefully consider how far you’re pushing me” Josslyn’s warning was laced with anger and frustration, though a smile resided somewhere in the background – one she tried desperately to restrain; recognizing this, a grin formed on his lips, “You know just what to say to a guy, Jo.”  
  
 **Demonstration:**  “You’re nothing like Victor, more like Todd every day” the words were spat between her perfectly pink lips prompting Sam to respond, “Victor may have been resurrected, but that’s been his best trick to date; my uncle’s the one who knows how to get things done, never runs out of ideas.”  
  
 **Queen:**  If she was anyone else, he would make her regret crossing him – launching her own magazine to rival his family’s legacy; however, as she owned the press conference, Sam smirked in the background – sure her challenge meant she wanted his attention.  
  
 **King:** “What the hell is this” Josslyn throw the Sun’s latest issue into Sam’s face; ironing the paper with his palms, Sam stared into her blazing blue eyes, “Guess we know who’s work has a little more weight, don’t we?”  
  
 **Fool:**  “Sam” the soft whisper of his name caused him to sit up straight, no longer hunched over to signal any weakness, as he stared into the night; one confrontation with Victor and his world felt destroyed, but the last thing he wanted was her sympathy.  
  
 **Rule:**  Josslyn had a way of healing him without saying a word, one reason he often craved her company and absolutely refused to let her go; her arms slid around his waist, her head falling to his shoulder, and Sam couldn’t help himself, wrapping an arm around her frame and holding her tight.  
  
 **Courtship:**  “I know you want me to  ** _think_**  everything is over between us” as he stepped closer to her, her breath caught in her throat and revealed her lie – she was still in love with him no matter how much she fought it; his thumb outlined her cheekbones as his eyes continued to will her compliance, “I’m going to get you back, Jo…whatever it takes.”  
  
 **Spoils:**  Josslyn showed up without an invitation or phone call, yet she had not expected to find him in the midst of a pool party that hosted far more females than males; like her mother, she had a way of making an entrance and leaving on her own terms – especially when she pushed the female away from Sam and into the pool.  
  
 **Peasants:**  “Jack thought this was a good idea” Sam explanation came during a pause in his laughter, his hands firmly holding her biceps and forcing her to remain still; he tucked her blonde hair behind her ears, cupping her face with a smile, “I only want you so none of them matter…not a single one.”  
  
 **Regal:** “I’m going to say this only once so hear me clearly,” Josslyn’s eyes widened as Sam stepped in front of her, fearless even though they all knew what the man was capable of, “I don’t care who you think she is, you should know I’m a Manning and, if anything happens to her, you’ll find out that there are things much worse than the Mob.”


End file.
